Maximum Ride: Nevermore
by M2 13
Summary: My fanfiction of Book 8.  Its my first FANGfiction Sorry, couldnt help my self .  Contains Fax and what ever Max and Dylan is unfortunetly .  Also has Eggy and a new member for Fang's flock.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride: Nevermore

A Maximum Ride Fanfiction by M2 13

A/N:

M2 13: This is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction before. I've tried to write other books, but got too bored. I'm hoping I'm going to stick with it this time, though.

Pyro: Just get on with it all ready!

M2 13: Hey, stop interrupting! Your going to ruin the surprise!

Pyro: Well nobody wants to hear a 15 year old droll on and on and-

M2 13: Anyways, this for all the Maximum Ride fans who can't wait for Nevermore in February. Please review and enjoy!

Pyro: Finally!

M2 13: Must you have the last word?

Pyro: Yes.

Chapter 1

Angel flinched as yet another needle pierced her skin, injecting a clear liquid marked MMS5.

For one brief second, Angel remembered everything that happened to her. Life with the Flock, all of their adventures, and the tunnels under Paris. She remembered being taken out of the rubble by Gen 77 kids and taken to this underground building. They had injected her with different liquids. She remember hearing ones name. MMS: Mental & Mutation Sedative.

One second later, she forgot and only remembered needles, propaganda videos about the One Light, other mutants, and the One Light itself.

She also remembered having an undying devotion to the One Light.

"Angel, that was the last of the injections, your free to go." Said Beth in her hypnotic voice.

Angel left to the cafeteria down a long, white, spotless, hallway. Other mutants trickled down the hallway as well. They all made their way to the cafeteria where they received meals that where specially designed for them.

After Angel received her meal, she made her way to a table all the way in the front of the cafeteria. She passed tables filled with bird-kids, reptile-kids, fish-kids, and basically any other kind of animal that existed. When Angel arrived at her table she took a seat next to Beth and other important Doomsday members.

When she and all the other mutants finished eating, Beth spoke in to a microphone as a giant screen was lowered to the ground from the ceiling. A small screen popped up out of the table for Angel to look at.

"The end is near! We believers of the One Light will finally make our move and kill all the humans!" Said Beth. There was a lot of applause and cheering from the mutants. "But first, we must eliminate the traitors!" Beth said as pictures with names scrolled across the screen: Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Dylan, Maya, Star, Rachet, Holand, and Kate.

After seeing all of the names, one mutant started chanting, "Kill the humans! Kill the traitors!" All the other mutants quickly joined in. That one mutant that started the chanting was also the loudest. That one mutant was also the biggest follower of the One Light. That one mutant was also the leader of the Doomsday mutants. That one mutant was Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer(which I forgot to put in the first chapter): I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. JP owns Maximum Ride. And Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris owns the rights to every book.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was a little busy. I'm going to try to upload a chapter every other day, tough.**

**Chapter 2**

I'm Maximum Ride. I have wings. So does my Flock. They're Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy. I'm not sure if I consider Dylan a part of the Flock.

I'm sorry if you don't like the introduction, but I'm at a funeral right now and I couldn't stop crying. The pain of losing my baby was unbearable. After everything we had been through, Angel had…died.

I burst into another round of sobbing just think about.

Dylan held onto me to try to comfort me, but it felt like he was another world away. The only think I noticed was Angel's grave lying next to Ari's.

Star, Kate, Holand, and Ratchet didn't have anything to say. They just silently dropped a handful of dirt into the grave.

Maya went up and surprised everyone with what she said. "It was all my fault, Angel. If I hadn't killed Mark, then the explosives wouldn't have gone off. I'm sorry." She dropped her handful of dirt into the grave and backed away.

When it was Nudge's turn she said, between sobs, "Angel, I'm sorry there was nothing." She then dropped her handful of dirt into Angel's grave and stepped back, not saying another word.

Next up was Iggy. He stopped just short of Angel's grave and said, "It should have been me who stayed with Gazzy. I could have helped him defuse the bombs. If I would have gone down with Gazzy, then you might still be with us." He dropped in his handful of dirt and stood next to everyone who already spoke.

Gazzy went up after Iggy and, with tears streaming down his eyes said, "It was all my fault. If I would have been quicker than the bombs wouldn't have gone off and you wouldn't be…" Then Gazzy dropped in his handful of dirt and broke down crying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

It broke my heart to see my Gazzy like this. Nudge and Iggy had to help him get up and walk away.

Next up was Dylan. He dropped in his handful of dirt and walked back to everyone.

Then it was my turn. I walked up to Angel's grave, tears streaming down my cheeks. "It wasn't anyone's fault except for my own. I'm the leader and I shouldn't have let you stay. I should have sent Iggy instead and I was helped to kill Mark. Absolutely everything was my fault."

I dropped in my handful of dirt and started to break down just as bad as Gazzy. Dylan came over and hugged me to try to comfort me. It barely helped, but I did stop crying.

Fang walked up to Angel's grave last, glancing briefly at me and Dylan with a look of pain and regret, but quickly turned to Angel's grave. "Angel, I'm sorry there was nothing I could do." Fang said, tears falling off his cheeks. "It wasn't Maya's fault. It wasn't Iggy's. It wasn't Gazzy's. It definitely wasn't Max's." Fang hadn't been talking loud when he started, but his voice had rose until he was shouting. All of a sudden, I saw a flair of raw, undisguised emotion. Hate. "It was the whitecoats and the Doomsday Group's fault. All of it was their fault. And I'm going to make them pay," he said spitting out the last sentence. He dropped in his handful of dirt.

After Fang's little speech, we both finished buring Angel's shoe.

"So, what are going to do now?" I asked him when we finished.

"I have some leads I still want to follow in California. I'm thinking of coming back to Paris to see what I can find." Fang said sounding depressed. "What about you?"

"We're going to look for Ella, Mom, and Jeb. There's a building near Mom's house that has a lot of Gen 77 kids. We're going to try looking there."

"If you need any help just call."

"Okay, same here."

"Well, I better get going, our flight leaves in and hour and we still need to get something to eat." Fang said.

Dylan had been watching us intently and probably could hear what we had said.

As Fang approached him he tensed up, probably expecting a fight.

He didn't get one.

Instead, Fang said to him, "Take good care of her." And then he rounded up his flock and left.

"Alright we better start going. It's a long flight from here to the US." I said to my Flock.

I launched me self into the air and my Flock followed silently. Even Nudge didn't say anything.

"Let's go." I said as we flew towards the ocean.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I know my first chapter was way to short, but I'm going to do my best to make the other chapters longer. Review. Please. I'll give you a virtual cookie. Not really. I have no virtual cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Holy crap it's been forever since I wrote a chapter. I got my very own laptop though so I will hopefully post more often. I'm also going to do my best to write more than 1,000 words per chapter. And without further ado, chapter 2. Hehe, that rhymes.**

After flying across the Atlantic we had to get a bite to eat. We were all still depressed, but flying across an entire ocean wears you out.

"Come, let's get something to eat." I said heading towards a KFC. And before you say anything, we're only 2% bird so I don't think eating chicken counts as cannibalism.

We landed in an alley a couple blocks away because the KFC was on a busy road and we didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

When we finally got in line I asked, "What do you guys want to eat?"

Dylan was the first to answer. "I think I'll have a 20 pc. Bucket with four biscuits and a large coke."

"I'll have the same except with a sprite." Iggy said.

"I guess I'll have a 10 pc. with a biscuit and a medium Pepsi." Nudge said sounding a little depressed.

"What about you Gazzy?" I asked.

"I don't want anything." Gazzy said sounding extremely upset and angry.

"You have to eat something, Gazzy. We're all just as upset as you." I answered back.

"No, you aren't. If you were you wouldn't just be standing and ordering food like everything's normal." He said getting louder and angrier.

I had to wrap this up quick before people started take notice. Some heads were already turning our way.

"Gazzy, we're all sad and depressed, but that doesn't mean we can just give up. We have to keep going." I said. "For Angel."

Gazzy starred and me for a while seeming to debate with himself if he should listen to me.

He gave in saying, "I'll have a 30 pc. with six biscuits and an extra-large sierra mist."

I finished off by ordering a 10 piece, two biscuits, and a large coke.

The cashier stared at use for a while before asking, "Is that all?"

We all nodded our heads and politely and him two hundred dollars. Our order had cost us a lot. Luckily, a certain rich, famous man gave us plenty of money to get by.

"$26.79 is your change, have a good day." He said mechanically, still starring at us with an open mouth.

Our food did take that long to be prepared probably because it was already cooked. We ate in silence, but I did notice that the employees in the kitchen we're working harder and the customers who were behind us were getting angrier.

When we left KFC we head back towards the alley that we had landed in earlier.

When we took to the air I flew next to Gazzy.

"Are you going to be alright, Gazzy?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're right. We need all of the strength we can get if we're going to beat the Doomsday group." Gazzy said.

"That's my little mutant." I said.

"Hey look it's a flock of eagles!" Nudge shouted.

_That's weird, _I thought. _What are eagles doing near a city._ But when I looked around our surroundings had changed. It turns out that a National Park was near bye and we had been on the edge of the suburbs.

_Don't even think about it Max. You have a mission to accomplish. You don't have the time._ The Voice said.

In response, I simply sent the Voice a mental picture of a certain finger sticking up in the air as well as few select words which I don't think I can say in a book. This could be just what the Flock needed to cheer them up.

_Max, there are some things that are more important than a little break._

"Come on; let's go catch up to them." I said.

It was wonderful flying with eagles again. They were all migrating and were weary of us at first. Once they thought we weren't a threat, though, we were diving and twisting and turning with the eagles. We tried out some of the tricks the eagles at the cliffs had taught us as well as a few new ones. Dylan wasn't that into it and when he did try some of the tricks he wasn't able do any of the tricks we were doing. He was just too bulky to fly through the air like we could. After, about an hour the sun started to set.

"Let's go and find some place to sleep, it's getting late." I said.

"But Maaaxxxxx…" Nudge said.

"Please, can we fly a little longer?" Gazzy said.

"Alright, you can fly for 15 more minutes." I told them.

"Yay!" They both shouted and took off after the eagles.

"Let's go look for a place to sleep." I told Iggy and Dylan.

In the end, we settled for a cave in the side of a cliff. It was in a mountain in the middle of the park. It was practically impossible to get to and there were a couple different tunnels that led to different exits in the back of the cave.

When Iggy was exploring one of these tunnels and I was about to go get Nudge and Gazzy, Dylan pulled me aside.

"Dylan, I really should go get Nudge and Gazzy." I told him trying to get out of his gentle, but firm grip.

"Max, I want to talk." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I think you know." Dylan said starring into my eyes. "I love you. But what I want to know is do you love me?"

"I don't know." I answered trying to keep the misery and confusion out of my voice.

"It's Fang isn't it?" Dylan said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I don't know." I repeated. "Everything's so confusing and difficult right now. I don't even know if I want to be in a relationship."

"Let me change your mind." He said as he pushed my hair back and kissed me, cradling me in his arms.

I immediately ran out of the cave, almost like I use to whenever Fang kissed me. The only difference is that I punched Dylan before I left.

And I thought of that. Why would I be so offended about Dylan kissing me, but not when Fang did? Did it mean something or was I just really confused? Or both?

"Max!" Nudge exclaimed, snapping me back into reality and giving me a big hug.

"Thanks for letting us fly with the eagles." Gazzy said.

"Yeah, it was the best." Nudge said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now come on. It's getting late." I told them.

When we arrived at the cave there was a fire going and Iggy and Dylan were getting ready to go to sleep. Dylan was trying to keep the side of his face where I had punched out of sight. When everyone fell asleep and I was about to as well, I heard Dylan whisper from across the fire, "I love you Max."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: Me no own Maximum Ride and Friends. Oh, and word. Me no care about me bad grammars. So shut ups. Oh, and one more thing. I forgot where Akila and Total were at the end of Angel so in this chapter they are at Dr. Martinez's house and don't know Angel has 'died.'**

Chapter 4

The next morning we quickly packed up and headed out. Our flight was largely uneventful and boring. The only think that really happened was when Dylan flew up next to me.

"Listen, about yesterday…" he started. I flew a little ahead so he could clearly see I didn't want to talk about it.

"Max, I'm sorry." He said.

I thought about it for a moment. He kissed me when I didn't want to. If I just forgave him he would probably just do it again. But it wouldn't be good for the Flock if I started to fight with Dylan. I came to my decision.

"I'll forgive you this one time. But if it happens again…" I said.

"Don't worry. I'll only kiss you if you want me to." Dylan told me.

"And who says I'll want to kiss you?" I asked.

"I have feeling you will." He answered.

"Yeah, right." I snorted.

After that, there was nothing. No flying erasers. No flyboys. No M-geeks or any other kind of enemy we had made. It was all rather shocking.

When we got to my mom's house there was no one there except for Total and Akila. I felt a little depressed that mom or Ella wasn't there. In fact, I might have even been happy to see Jeb. I also felt a little bad about forgetting about Total and Akila.

"About time." Total said. "We've been waiting here for ages!"

"Sorry, the DG rally didn't go as planned." I told him.

"What happened? And where's Angel?" Total asked.

I quickly told Total the story. I told him about the rally and the bomb and what happened to Angel.

"What?" Total said. "Angel couldn't have died. She couldn't have. She's the most resourceful and smartest person I know. She would have been able to get out of there. There's no way to she would have just let a bomb take her out. In fact, I can't think of anything that could take Angel out."

"Listen, Total, I'm sorry. We all are. But we're not going to stop fighting the Doomsday Group. We'll make sure that they can't hurt any again." I told Total to try to comfort him.

"That's good, but Angel isn't dead." He said.

"He's in denial." Iggy whispered behind me.

"Hey, I heard that! My hearing is probably better than yours anyway." Total barked at Iggy. "Besides, where was the last time you saw her?"

"Fang said she was right behind him and then when he turned around she wasn't there." I answered him curtly. He was really getting me angry by trying to act like nothing happened. He wasn't even there for crying out loud!

"You said you spent hours looking for her right?" Total asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"And you found her shoe, but not her body, right?" He asked.

"Yes! What's your point?" I shouted at him. Having to remember and relive that day was getting me depressed and angry,

"Well look at this news report." Total said walking towards the TV. He turned on the TV and dropped the remote by my feet.

"Okay, now go to recorded shows and select that news station at the top." He instructed me.

"Wait how did you record this?" I asked him. He could fly and talk, but last time I checked, he didn't grow opposable thumbs.

"Let's just say it took a lot of hard work and dedication." He said as I hit play.

"I'm here live at the scene of what appears to be a terrorist attack. Earlier there was a rally held by the organization known as the Doomsday Group right here. The group had been planning this rally for some time and decided to hold the rally on this street. Unfortunately, this was also the street where terrorist had planted a large cache of bombs that went off the day of the rally. After clearing the debris, volunteers and rescue workers discovered there was only one fatality. His name was Mark Walker. There were no other bodies found or people reported missing, but there were dozens of injuries. When asked if he planned to retaliate the Prime Minister had this to say."

The recording stopped there.

"See." Total said. "No other bodies were found. That has to mean that Angel is still alive."

I didn't want to believe Total in case he was wrong, but there did seem like a good possibility that Angel was alive.

"Well we plan on braking into that DG building near here to look for Ella, my mom, and maybe Jeb. We could look for information about Angel, too. If she's still alive then the DG probably have her." I said.

"I'll go with you." Total said.

"No, Total. You'll only slow us down." I told him.

"No I won't. Besides, you all may have super hearing and super sight…" Total said.

"Ahem." Iggy interjected.

"But none of you have super smelling. I could lead you right to Ella, Ms. Martinez, or Jeb if they're there." Total finished.

"Fine, but we all still need to get something to eat and some rest." I said. "Is there any money around here? We spent it all getting food when we got in the US."

"No, but we can go and just take something out of the stores. That's what I've been doing all this time." He replied.

"You've been stealing?" I asked, shocked. I know that we've stolen plenty of times, but Total has always thought of himself as above us when it came to crime. He was always appalled to be involved with car thieves like us.

"What? We were running out of food and there's no one around." He said, justifying himself.

"There's no one around?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ever since you guys left it's been a ghost town." Total told us.

"I guess that's another mystery we can solve later." Iggy said.

"Yeah, now can we go eat?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm starving. Why don't we go get pizza?" Nudge said. "Why don't we get pizza with bacon or pepperoni? The kind of pepperoni that's nice and crunch around the edges. I love that kind of pepperoni. I taste so nice and a little spicy, but not too…"

"I'm fine with pizza." Dylan exclaimed, cutting off Nudge. "What about you Max?"

"That depends," I said turning to Iggy. "Iggy would you be willing to cook up some pizza?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Most of the pizzas are probably just frozen any way. You could almost cook them. Almost." He answered grinning.

"Wipe that smile off your face." I told Iggy as I punched him.

"Of course, pick on the blind kid." He said.

"Can we go eat now?" Pouted Gazzy.

"Alright, let's go." I said leading my flock to all of the restaurants and shopping plazas.

We found a Pizza Hut and ate there. Total tried to do the thing in Lady and the Tramp where the two dogs kiss while eating there pizza except this time the cheese just got caught in his fur. Everyone started cracking up. I could even here Akila snickering a little.

After that we got some supplies from a couple stores. Mostly stuff for Iggy and Gazzy to make bombs with. We did get a First-Aid kit, though. With our luck we would need it.

We all finally got home and went to bed.

I couldn't sleep right away so I just laid in my bed, starring at the ceiling. Then a thought struck me. The last time we were here we had the whole Flock. Both Angel and… and Fang where here. But Fang's not here anymore and Dylan was. He seemed perfect, too.

I heard thud and muffled cry of pain in the room next to me as, at least it sounded as, if Dylan had stubbed his toe. Okay so maybe not completely perfect, but, to be honest, I'm think of giving him a chance.

**A/N: ****Oh no! Dax/Mylan/whatever else you want to call it. Sorry for all those Fax fans, but I had to. It's bound to happen in JP's Nevermore. But there will be Fax! Also, please, please, please, please go to my poll and vote to decide if Ari comes back. The white coats have done it before and they can do it again. The Erasers will need a leader and I thought Ari would be the perfect leader. Too bad he's dead. Who he would lead the Erasers against; I'm not going to say. Just remember he and Max got along in the end, but he might still do anything to impress his. One last thing, I don't know if anyone else saw it, but I saw an advertisement for a fax machine. I burst out laughing when it said, "Internet Fax." Perfect advertisement for fanfiction**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** First, sorry for the fillerness of the previous chapter. This chapter will hopefully make up for it. Also, I would like to thank XxTristanxX, Fangimum (thanks for the advice. It made my chapters better.), Galatic Noodles, CammieJ (I can't find your sister's story when I search. Sorry.), .Cookie, GoldfishThoughts, and especially Unknown Writer O.o. (Word is annoying me with all the squiggles in that last sentence.) This is going to be the first chapter of an updating spree while the hurricane goes on outside. Again, vote on my poll if you haven't yet.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own MR. I do own all the cookies ever made. *Screaming, cries of pain, sounds of punching and kicking, and etc. in background.* Okay, Okay. Max owns all the cookies ever made.**

**Chapter 5**

I woke to the sound of singing birds and leaves rustling in the breeze. The day was perfect. It was cloudless. The weather was not too cold, but not too hot. I just wanted to stay lying in bed and look out the window to watch the beautiful day.

Oh well, time to go back to reality.

"IGGY, NUDGE, GAZZY, DYLAN, TOTAL GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF BED!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Four bird kids quickly shot out of bed. Total just groggily padded into the hallway.

"It's still only like, 8. Did you have to wake me up so early?" Total complained his sleepiness obvious in his voice.

"Yes! We need to make plans if we're going to save Ella. We need to get equipment ready." I said.

"We have bombs to make!" Iggy and Gazzy exclaimed in perfect unison. It's disturbing how much they love bombs. They make Al-Qaida look like amateurs.

"This is the first, and only time I'll say it, but yes! Make as many bombs as you two can!" I told them. "We need to be ready for tonight!"

"Tonight!" Total shouted. "That's not for another 14 hours!"

"You've gotten really soft while we were gone Total." I told him with the head shaking and everything.

"Don't judge me. I need my beauty sleep." Total said.

"He's right about that." Said Gazzy making Nudge, Iggy, Dylan, and, yes me, laugh.

"Maybe I won't help you tonight." Said Total trying to sound really offended.

"Okay we'll stop." I told Total. "Let's get ready."

I pulled Dylan aside as everyone went to get ready for tonight.

"What is it Max?" He asked.

"Listen, about earlier when I punched you," I began. "That was uncalled for." I took in a deep breath as I prepared myself for what I was going to say. God, if this is what normal teenagers have to go through then I glad I'm not a normal teenager. "And I figure you deserve a chance." I finished.

"So you're asking me if I would want to go out with you?" Dylan asked, shocked.

"Basically." I said a little shakily.

"Max, I would love to." He said. "Now would you mind if…" he said reaching for my neck to pull me closer.

"You don't even need to ask." I said as our lips locked. It was the most passionate kiss we've ever had. And it was completely different from Fang's kisses. I couldn't even compare the two.

After a few brief seconds, our lips came apart, but we still held each other.

"Now Max, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you want me to kiss you before?" Dylan asked.

I thought a little. "I guess it was because I was still confused whether I liked you or Fang. I was also still upset about Angel's death, but Total fixed that." I told him. "Now let me ask you something. You haven't really given me a straight answer to this question. Why do you love me? And don't say it's because you were created to or anything."

"Max." Dylan said. "I love because you're the most perfect girl ever."

After that we ate a big breakfast, lunch and dinner and got together some equipment so we would be ready for the raid tonight.

-Epic Line Break-

We were all lying on our stomachs about a mile from the building, which I decided to nickname just that. We were watching the Building through the night vision goggles Gazzy had stolen from the submarine in Hawaii.

"Remind me to yell at you later for taking these." I told Gazzy.

"What I don't get," Total said. "Is why you couldn't think of a more creative name than the _Building_."

"Shut up Total." I told him. "You're worse than Nudge."

"Hey!" Nudge said.

I could see four of the arachnid-human hybrids. Three were standing on the corners of the roof of the building. The last one I could see was in the middle of the roof. I guess he was there to make sure nothing could happen to the other guards. I also thought it was safe to assume that there was a fifth guard on the far corner of the Building

"Okay." I said, "Remember to be careful with the wires and balloon things. And when we get past those, fly directly above the guards' heads so they won't see us coming."

Everyone nodded with grim determination. They knew it was time to get serious.

We took off into the air flying as high as we could so those arachnid-human guards wouldn't see us approach. As we descended on them we all of a sudden were twisting and turning through the air. We were barely able to see the wires in time. There looked like there was a lot more than last time, too. I guess, ever since the last time we came here, they had stepped up their security. Luckily everyone got through the razor wire without getting hurt or being spotted.

"Okay." I said in a whisper so that the Flock could barely hear me. I didn't know how good the guards' hearing was. "Dylan, you get the guard on the northwest corner. Iggy and Total, you two get the guard in the southeast corner. Nudge, get the guard on the northeast side and, Gazzy, you get the one in the southwest corner. I'll get the one in the middle. Use your rubber mallets to knock them out and tie them up with your rope." You have to love hardware stores.

"On the count of three. One…Two…Three!" I said.

We all dove at our targets at full speed. I timed myself to arrive a second before everyone else to keep the guard from seeing them take out the rest. At the last second we flared open our wings so we wouldn't just go splat and used the guards soften up our landing. When everyone took care of their guards we all gathered around a single door.

"Remember, there's no turning back after this." I told the Flock. "Are you all ready for this?"

"Just open the door already." Iggy said.

"Alright." I said as I opened the door and we plunged into the hornet's nest.

**Sorry for all the Dax. I hate it just as much as you do. To make it up to you I'll kill Dylan.**

***Makes Dylan magically appear.***

**Dylan: Who are…**

***Gets stabbed in the chest 37 times.***

**Dylan: Magic spit powers activate! *Spits on himself and gets healed.***

**Me: Max died.**

**Dylan: No! *Stabs self 37 times in the chest.***


End file.
